As a conventional socket for an electrical component, an IC socket that accommodates, for example, an IC (integrated circuit) package as an electrical component, and electrically connects the IC package and a wiring board, to conduct an energization test under elevated temperature, is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In such an IC socket, a temperature controllable heat transfer member and a temperature sensor are arranged to contact an IC package, and the temperature of the heat transfer member is controlled depending on an obtained temperature of the IC package sensed by the temperature sensor, to make an actual temperature of the IC package close to a predetermined temperature, so as to achieve uniform testing conditions. In order to reduce the thermal effect exerted on the temperature sensor by the heat transfer member, a heat insulation material is interposed between the temperature sensor and the heat transfer member.